


When Laurence Met Granby

by T-Rex (tmishkin)



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Aerial Corps Training: The Crash Course, Backrubs, Discussing Consent and Power Imbalances--19th Century Style, First Time, Lt. Dayes--Who's That?, M/M, Novik Started It!, Playing for the Same Team, Temeraire's First Kiss, Then You'll Have to Get Naked, Would You Like to See our Baths?, the grand tour - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmishkin/pseuds/T-Rex
Summary: Rereading His Majesty’s Dragon is a notable experience in many ways, not least of which is the abundance of skin on display when Laurence and Temeraire arrive at Loch Laggan. Before Granby realizes who Laurence is and they get off on the wrong foot, Laurence declares himself to be on Team Granby, at least as far as balls are concerned.Therefore, I amused myself by writing the Lt. Dayes-free version of Laurence & Granby: The Early Days, trying to keep as much of the original story as possible, using italics to indicate Novik's text. The italics are used in Chapter 1 and Chapter 4; Chapters 2 and 3 are my contribution, i.e. the smut.
Relationships: John Granby/William Laurence
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	1. In Which Two Men Meet & Become Acquainted

**Author's Note:**

> The Italicized parts are quotes from His Majesty’s Dragon, beginning in chapter 5. I have skipped words, sentences, and paragraphs, but not changed them. I did kick Ezekiah Martin off the Loch Laggan tour and I gave Granby some of his lines.

_Still preoccupied with his thoughts, he walked through the archway to the officers' club without attention, and only caught the ball that hurtled at his head by reflex. A mingled cheer and cry of protest both went up at once._

_“That was a clear goal, he’s not on your team!” A young man, barely out of boyhood, with bright yellow hair, was complaining._

_“Nonsense, Martin. Certainly he is; aren’t you?” Another of the participants, grinning broadly, came up to Laurence to take the ball; he was a tall, lanky fellow, with dark hair and sunburnt cheekbones._

_“Apparently so,” said Laurence, amused, handing over the ball._

“I think I’d rather like being on his team,” Laurence thought. “Look at those forearms! Perhaps this change of service will be less onerous than I had imagined.”

_“Lieutenant John Granby, unassigned,” the dark-haired man said. “Have you just arrived?”_

_“Yes; Captain Will Laurence, on Temeraire,” Laurence said,_ smiling at his open friendliness.

“The Imperial?”

_“Yes. Celeritas tells me to ask you to show me about; will you be so good?”_

_“Certainly,” Granby said, and led the way upstairs._

Laurence had been assigned a spacious room in the tower—at least it seemed so to one who had bunked on ships since the age of twelve. The room had large, curved windows and looked out over the lake.

“It’s a bit windy here at the corner,” said Granby, but I suppose a navy man likes a stiff breeze?”

“Indeed,” Laurence smiled. _“I am sure it will do nicely,” he said, unbuckling his sword and laying it upon the bed._ After Granby’s warm welcome, he felt _comfortable taking off his coat; he could at least reduce the formality of his appearance a little by this measure._ Laurence set his coat on the chair and dropped his neckcloth on top of it. Granby in rolled-up shirtsleeves was not hard on the eyes at all, not to mention the other young men he had seen going without shirts entirely. Laurence was perfectly happy to modify his personal style.

“Well,” said Granby, “now you look more comfortable. Shall we have a look at the baths? _They were built by the Romans, you know; and they are why we are all here at all.”_ His ears turned pink as he spoke.

 _“I would be glad to see them,” Laurence said._ Was that a blush? He cocked his head at Granby, whose ears were verging on red, and they walked on together.

“Well, here is the dining hall, anyway,” said Granby, who seemed grateful for a bit of the mundane. He spoke to a servant and arranged for some dinner to be sent up to Laurence’s room. “It feels like hours since I broke my fast,” Laurence admitted, and thanked them both.

_A metal door closed off the stairway leading down to the baths; when Granby pulled it open, a gust of hot, wet air came out and steamed in the relative cold of the corridor. A narrow, spiraling stair opened abruptly into a large bare room, with shelves of stone built out of the walls. One side held heaps of folded and stacked linens, the other a few piles of discarded clothes._

_“Just leave your things on the shelves. The baths are in a circuit, so we come back out here again.”_ Granby turned away and began stripping.

_“Have we time to bathe now?” Laurence asked, a little dubiously._

_“Oh, I thought we would just stroll through,”_ said Granby. “The steam is quite powerful and it would soak your clothes and ruin your boots in a minute.”

Laurence nodded and pulled off his boots. He was not body shy in the least, but he had not expected to strip during the tour, though, he thought, that might well elevate it to a Grand Tour. He felt Granby’s eyes on him and kept his own gaze down.

_He saw the sense in undressing as soon as they were through: the room beyond was so full of steam he could barely see past arm’s length, and he was dripping wet instantly. On naked skin the steam was luxurious, just shy of being too hot, and his muscles unwound gratefully from the long flight._

_The room was tiled, with benches built out of the walls at regular intervals; a few other fellows were lying about in the steam. Granby nodded to a couple of them as he led the way through._

While Granby’s attention was elsewhere, Laurence stole a glance at Granby’s arse. Nice. The man was slender but well-muscled. “It must be lovely to come here after a day of flying,” said Laurence, returning his eyes to Granby’s face.

“Indeed,” said Granby. “I have only been here a month, awaiting assignment, but it’s one of the more comfortable coverts I’ve seen.”

_They came back to the dressing room after completing the circuit of the baths, and once dressed again, Laurence continued with Granby to the feeding grounds, or rather to a ledge that overlooked them, at the far end of the training valley. The mouth of a natural cul-de-sac was visible at the far end of the valley, and Laurence could see several herdsmen there on duty._

“Well,” said Granby. “That’s the place in a nutshell. Shall I show you back to the courtyard where Temeraire is resting? I would be pleased to meet him.”

Laurence agreed. He did not like to leave the young dragon alone for too long, especially on their first day. As he turned to head back down the rough-hewn passageway, Laurence brushed against Granby, who was standing rather closer than he had thought. “Excuse me,” Granby said cheerfully, “I’m a bit awkward on my feet. Much more graceful aloft.”

“You will have to show me how you fight standing on dragonback,” said Laurence. “That must require practice.”

“It does,” said Granby, blushing again. His cheeks were red from the sun, and when he blushed, which seemed to be a frequent occurrence from what Laurence had seen, the color spread across his face to his ears. Laurence found it quite pleasing.

When they reached the courtyard, Temeraire was speaking with some of the smaller dragons. “Laurence!” he said happily. “Come meet my new friends.”

“Certainly,” said Laurence, “And I have someone to introduce as well.”


	2. In Which New Skills Are Learnt & Practiced

The days bustled past, filled with training, harness fittings, and late-night card games in the officers’ club. Laurence was relieved that his friendship with Granby had eased his way socially: it would have been exhausting to be the outsider on top of everything else. As it was, there were plenty of aspects of aviator culture that gave him the opportunity to make a cake of himself. A dragon training master. Women serving in the Corps. And the frequent shirtlessness of the younger officers. He had already spent a few hours in the baths with Granby and Captain Chenery, particularly after Celeritas had set Temeraire and Maximus to flying upside down for an entire morning. The baths were at once relaxing and worrying, for Laurence was not entirely certain how far the casual mores of the Corps extended. Was Granby really flirting with him, or was he simply very open and friendly? How would Granby react if he caught Laurence eyeing his arse, naked or otherwise? Laurence was halfway to taking a daisy and plucking the petals off one by one for the answer.

%%%

Temeraire loved flying upside down and racing Maximus in training, mostly because he was faster than the Regal Copper. Showing off his ability to hover in place and thinking up battlefield applications for his unusual skills pleased the young dragon. But formation work and endurance flying bored him senseless. Both he and Laurence were thrilled when Granby invited them to spend a rare half-day off practicing aerial combat for humans, to conclude with a picnic in a nearby mountain valley.

Laurence had been practicing moving around on Temeraire’s back both on the ground and in flight, and he had climbed a cliff wall with rings set into it, clipping and unclipping his carabiners as he went. Though he was strong and dexterous from his years at sea, the training was nevertheless difficult. Several times, especially in the first few days, he slipped and would have fallen were it not for the carabiners. He welcomed the opportunity to add swordplay into the mix, for surely it would soon be not play but work, with his and Temeraire’s lives at stake, and those of his crew.

They flew out with a pair of blunted practice swords while the sun was still high overhead. “Ideally,” said Granby, “As soon as we have boarders coming over, you’ll lengthen both straps at once and stand. Don’t draw first!”

Laurence had so far been handling one side at a time with his dominant hand. Now he had to work out sliding both at the same time or sacrifice precious seconds to his inexperience. It was like trying to wield a sword left-handed, or rather, two swords simultaneously. Temeraire was flying smoothly, gliding for long stretches, but Laurence still found it challenging to coordinate his movements. Several times he got the right strap lengthened but not the left, and once he slipped and went sprawling on Temeraire’s back as a result.

Once he was on his feet with sword in hand, Laurence was on more familiar ground, so to speak. He may not have climbed the rigging daily since making captain several years ago, but he had plenty of experience fighting on the rolling deck of a ship, most recently the day that the Reliant captured Temeraire’s egg from the French. Laurence got several touches on Granby with the practice sword and felt his spirits rise.

After a few hours of practice, Granby directed Temeraire to the valley, where they relaxed in a shady spot with a picnic of bread, cheese, and apples and water from a stream.

“I’m just going to close my eyes and rest for a few minutes,” said Temeraire.

Laurence smiled. “I think we can spare a bit of time for a nap, my dear. We do have to be back for night flying drill, but that’s a while off yet.” He lay back in the grass, drowsy and relaxed, peripherally aware of Granby doing the same.

After perhaps an hour, Laurence woke to the feeling of someone watching him. Granby was lying on his stomach a few feet away smiling at him, his hands propped under his chin. 

“You look so peaceful when you’re sleeping,” Granby said quietly.

Laurence huffed. “And when I’m awake, do I look like a bloodthirsty pirate?” 

“Just serious, a good deal older, I’d say,” muttered Granby.

“Even when we’re playing cards?”

“Oh, no, not then, unless Chenery is winning all your money.” 

Laurence rolled over. “Ugh,” he said. “My shoulders are sore.”

“I can rub them for you if you like,” Granby said. “See if I can work out some of the kinks.”

Laurence assented happily and sat up. Granby had large, warm hands and more importantly, he knew how hard to work sore muscles. It was relaxing, though Laurence felt himself getting hard from Granby’s intimate touch. Well, not exactly intimate, but more so than anyone’s in a good long while.

“Does that feel better now?” Granby asked after a bit. Laurence stretched his arms over his head and smiled at Granby. “Thank you,” he said. “It does.”

Granby was watching him stretch. Laurence put his arms down slowly and caught Granby’s eye. They stared at each other for a moment and then Granby licked his lips. Laurence raised his eyebrows and Granby nodded.

It was damned awkward to communicate these things without words, but it did give one plausible deniability in the event of misjudging a potential partner.

No errors in this case, fortunately. Laurence reached slowly toward Granby and pulled him closer. Their lips met, and Granby wrapped his long arms around Laurence, who responded by licking hungrily into Granby’s mouth.

Laurence closed his eyes and sank into their embrace. His heart was pounding, and Granby was making delicious little sounds. This could not be more perfect, he thought.

That was, of course, the moment when Temeraire awoke.

“Oh, Laurence, is that is a kiss? I have only heard of them in books!”

Laurence startled and scrambled back. “What? Oh, yes, my dear, that was a kiss. But it is important that you do not speak of it to anyone.”

Temeraire looked confused. “Not even Lily and Maximus?” he said. “I want to know if they have seen their captains kissing. Well, not each other, though that would be all right, I suppose, if Harcourt and Chenery took a fancy to each other…” he trailed off, lost in speculation.

Granby sighed. “And this is why we say, ‘Not in front of the dragons!’”


	3. In Which They Get It On

That night they had flying drills, but Laurence and Granby had agreed that the next night’s card game could end early to the satisfaction of two of the participants, at least. Granby made his exit first and Laurence half a glass later, and a few minutes after that, Granby knocked gently on Laurence’s door.

Laurence ushered him in and locked the door, then stood looking at Granby for a moment. “I, er, want to be sure, that is, to ask whether your heart is fully, ah, engaged in this matter.”

Granby looked surprised. “Yes,” he said, his voice rising at the end of the word, as though it were a question and not an answer.

“It is only that I outrank you, and you may well serve under me,” Laurence said, and blushed hard. “I don’t want you to feel that anything is required of you.”

Granby smiled. “Oh, I see, thank you for asking,” he said. “But I think my heart requires that I embrace you now, Laurence.”

Granby wrapped his arms around Laurence and pulled him close. He put his hands on Granby’s hips and nuzzled his cheek. “Please call me Will when we are alone,” he whispered. “John. May I call you John? I want every intimacy with you. Preferably on a bed.” 

Granby laughed, “John it is,” and kissed him hard. Laurence had already removed his boots, so the challenge remaining would be to divest Granby of his footwear without letting go of each other. They were, so to speak, up for the challenge.

Laurence’s bed was just wide enough for two men to tumble in together. It helped that Granby was lean, and, at the moment, was lying on top of Laurence, grinding his hips down. Laurence ran his hands over Granby’s body and squeezed his arse, thrusting up as he did.

“I’m not going to last,” Granby panted.

“Then come down here and kiss me,” said Laurence, licking his lips.

“Not sure that’s going to help.”

Laurence moved his hands to Granby’s shoulders and pulled him down, rolling them over so that he was on top. He nibbled his way into Granby’s mouth, which slowed their pace a bit while giving their passion a second point of contact. Granby pushed his tongue up into Laurence’s mouth and his hips into Laurence’s hard cock.

Laurence tightened his mouth around Granby’s tongue and sucked hard. He was getting close. He was on the cusp of orgasm. He was. . .

“John, oh! Oh!” said Laurence. “Oh, God!” He came hot and hard and took Granby with him.


	4. In Which a Lover Gains a New Role

After the rescue of Victoriatus, when Temeraire had seen the surgeon and been told to rest for a week, Laurence reported to Celeritas.

The training master sighed, _“We have had nothing but bad news from the war, and the latest is worst: Villaneuve and his fleet have slipped out of Toulon under cover of an aerial raid against Nelson’s fleet; we have lost track of them_. _Under the circumstances, and given this lost week, we cannot wait any longer. Therefore it is time to assign your flight crew, and I would like your requests. Consider the men who have served with you these last weeks, and we will discuss the matter tomorrow.”_

_Laurence walked slowly back out to the clearing after this, deep in thought. He had begged a tent from the ground crews and brought along a blanket; he thought he would be quite comfortable once he had pitched it by Temeraire’s side, and he liked the idea better than spending the whole night away. He found Temeraire still sleeping peacefully, the flesh around the bandaged area only ordinarily warm to the touch._

_Having satisfied himself on this point, Laurence said, “A word with you, Mr. Granby,” and led the lieutenant some short distance away. “Celeritas has asked me to name my officers,” he said, looking steadily at Granby; the young man flushed and looked down. I will not put you in the position of refusing a post_ —or, or, accepting one because you feel you have no choice. _If you would have the least objection, speak frankly; that will be an end to the matter.”_

“Will,” _Granby began, then shut his mouth abruptly, looking mortified: he had used_ his lover’s name in moments of passion, but this was different. _He started over again. “Captain, I would be very glad of the opportunity._ And I will keep separate the matters that should be so. I trust you to do the same.”

_Laurence nodded, satisfied. His decision had_ not _been a_ sure _thing. But Granby was so clearly the best of the lot that Laurence had decided to take the risk,_ for Temeraire’s sake if not his own. _“Very good,” he said simply._

_They had just begun walking back when Granby suddenly said, “Oh, damn it; I may not be able to word it properly, but I cannot just leave things at that: I have to tell you how very_ much I respect you and . . . love you.”

_Laurence was surprised by his frankness, but not displeased_ in the least. _“I am very happy to accept_ _your_ sentiments,” _he said, quietly but with real warmth. “For my part, all is_ returned, _I assure you.”_

_They stopped and shook hands_ , then Laurence slapped Granby’s shoulder. “I’m going to sleep out here with Temeraire tonight,” he said. “Should you wish to join me.”

_The End_

_or_

_A Good Stopping Point_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to CMOTScribbler, who always inspires me to write more.
> 
> The daisy-petal-plucking game “He loves me . . He loves me not” is of French origin and was familiar enough by 1820 (in France anyway) to be featured in a sketch.
> 
> My other go-to fandom has a contemporary setting, and the characters routinely practice safe and consensual sex. I was curious to know whether condoms were a thing during the Napoleonic era.
> 
> Wikipedia states that the first European syphilis outbreak occurred in the 1490s. The disease was often fatal within a few months. European condom usage therefore became common for disease control first, with contraceptive use coming about 100 years later, despite pushback over religious concerns and practical concerns about breakage and leaking in the pre-latex and pre-rubber era. In the 18th century, condoms were made from linen, sheep’s gut, and sometimes leather. They were sold at pubs, barbershops, pharmacies, open-air markets, and at the theater throughout Europe and Russia.


End file.
